


Collision

by Lunachu



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, Hurt Onew, Hurt Taemin, M/M, OnTae, Protective Onew, SHINee stick together, original characters that aren't important, they just move things along a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunachu/pseuds/Lunachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin and Onew are on their way to spend a week with just each other, a holiday away from their hectic, chaotic lives...however, not everything goes as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this story on here as well as on my AFF account! Chapters are short because I tend to write Collision when I'm having Writer's Block which angst usually gets me out of!

No matter how many obstacles are experienced, Taemin and Onew always found a way to get some time to themselves. No matter how much their schedules clashed or how little personal time the group had, the maknae and the leader always put time aside for each other. 

This was one of those times.

Much like a few years ago with the One Fine Day reality show they did, SHINee had been told they had a week off from work to do whatever they pleased by their manager. Minho was planning on just lounging around the dorm, sleeping and eating. Key was going to visit his family and Jonghyun was going to visit his older sister.

This gave Onew and Taemin perfect opportunity to get away and be together since they couldn’t do much back at the dorm.

It wasn’t as if Minho, Kibum and Jonghyun would disown them if they let the others know about their… different relationship as such, it was just they weren’t ready to go public, even if the only “public” they were allowed was to their fellow SHINee members.

In fact, the only person who knew apart from the two in the relationship themselves was their manager, who only knew because Taemin had to confide to someone before he burst. Their manager was an understanding person, he wasn’t happy at first, but he didn’t really care as long as it didn’t go out to the fans…which the two didn’t mind at all.

That burning desire to spend time as just the two of them was what caused the two to be on the road right now in a beaten up, tiny car with no heating system in the middle of December, driving up long, country side winding roads towards the cabin that the two boys had rented for a few days.

You’d expect the two to be happy, relaxed… but that wasn’t the case despite their excitement for their week off. SHINee had been busy in Japan with promotions for their new Japanese album, Onew was stressed with the fact he still couldn’t use his voice very well. He could talk easily now, but he still wasn’t allowed to sing, and when that was the one thing he loved doing more than anything in the world…he got a little irritable after a while, Taemin was exhausted after how busy he’d been with his solo promotions, all the radio appearances and music show performances, interviews, television appearances, the SMTOWN World Tour, performing solo without his hyungs… the stress had built on the poor maknae. He was exhausted without a doubt, he couldn’t wait to curl up in a wooden cabin and just sleep the world away for a while, obviously, while simultaneously getting cuddles from a certain Lee Jinki.

They’d been on the road for around 4 hours now, looking at the same scenery over and over again. It felt like they were driving in circles.

“Jinki-hyung,” Taemin sighed from his passenger side seat, looking over at where his partner and band mate was sitting behind the wheel. “How long is it until we get there? It’s beginning to get pretty late now and I wanted to see the lake before we went to bed…”

Onew let out a small sigh, taking one hand from the wheel to rub at his face. “Honestly, Taemin? I’m really not sure.”

Taemin frowned, turning towards Onew while pulling his best bitch-face. His hair was unstyled due to how much Taemin had run his long fingers through it, pulling out the gel that had so carefully held it in place. His hair was still silvery blonde, but hung slightly lower on his face, covering his eyes now. “What do you mean ‘you’re not sure’?”

“I mean I think we’re lost.”

“Lost? How the hell can we be lost, hyung? You said you’ve been here loads of times!”

“I have, but never with a bratty maknae sat next to me complaining about every little thing! And watch your language!”

“So this is my fault?!”

“I never said that!”

“Yes you did! Just then!”

“Did I specifically say ‘Oh, Lee Taemin, the fact we’re lost is your fault!’”

“No, but you damn well implied it!”

“Taemin! Language!”

“Jinki, watch the road before you get us both killed!”

“I am watching the road! You can’t drive so don’t judge the way I do!”

“You’re too busy yelling at me to watch the da-”

The car suddenly began rolling, the passenger door caving in to the sound of a long, drawn out truck horn. Screams filled the small car as it began to roll, glass smashing out of the windscreen and flying through towards the two terrified passengers. Onew gripped tighter hold of the steering wheel, trying desperately to stop the car from rolling so violently, his stomach churning with every flip the car made. Jinki heard a loud snap, Taemin screaming louder as a long piece nylon whipped up, slicing into Jinki’s cheek just below his eye, the car made another flip, and vaguely the older realised that they must be going down a hill for it to be possible for the car to still be going. From the corner of his eye, the leader saw Taemin lift from his seat, their eyes meeting for a split second before the maknae was thrown into his leader from another violent twist. 

After what felt like hours, the car stopped abruptly as it smashed into a tree at the bottom of the hill the car had been knocked off. Still hanging upside-down, Jinki was thrown forwards by the jolting stop, vision fading into nothing.


	2. Injured

Onew’s return to consciousness was slow, his eyes only cracking open to begin with, his vision dark and fuzzy to begin with before slowly starting to clear and focus. In front of him, Jinki noticed, vaguely that is, that the front of the car was smoking quite badly, the frame of his driver’s side door bent and crooked, the glass from his window shattered. It appeared he was also upside down, being held quite painfully by the seatbelt that clung to his chest.

Jinki blinked a few times, slowly bringing the heel of his hand up to his aching head. “What the heck…?” He asked himself, flinching a little at how rough and weak his voice sounded. The screaming had definitely not been good for his still recovering vocal chords…wait, screaming?

Onew’s eyes widened in an almost comedic manner, quickly whipping around to look at the passenger side of the car.

The image that greeted him would scar his dreams forever, engrained into his memory for eternity… Taemin lay slumped on the roof of the tiny car; his hair stained a dark red by his temple while a trail of the same substance trickled down by his eyes, dripping from the tip of his nose and gathering into a small puddle that was slowly growing in size. The thick, woollen jumper he’d been wearing, once a cream colour, was torn in places. The fibres holding on to chips and chunks of glass while a dark stain grew. Hanging next to Taemin’s prone body was a long piece of dangling nylon… Taemin’s seatbelt. Onew half remembered something sharp whipping his face during their collision, and it just now struck him what it was. Taemin’s seatbelt had snapped and sent him hurtling through the car.

It had been several minutes now of Onew just staring, confused, at the form of his best friend and lover, lying so still on the ceiling of the car…but now the shock was beginning to wear of the and the panic began to set in. Looking down, Onew began hitting at the contraption that held his seatbelt in place.

“Taemin! Taemin are you alright? Taemin!?” He began to cry out, struggling to get himself free while hitting blindly at the button in his panic. Somewhere in the back of his clouded, panic filled mind, he registered that the bones of his knuckles shouldn’t be showing. The amount of blood covering his right hand isn’t normal at all and he should definitely be feeling some sort of pain from it… but at that particular moment, Jinki chose to ignore that part of his brain. Taemin was much more important. 

Especially since the maknae hadn’t even flinched at Onew’s calls. 

Finally, his destroyed hand hit the release mechanism, the seatbelt becoming free and sending Onew painfully, head first, to the ceiling of the car. But the leader didn’t even feel the pain as he instantly began scrambling to his hands and knees, rushing to Taemin’s side. 

“Taemin? Taemin can you hear me? Taemin wake up!” Shaking madly, Onew rested his hands on either side of Taemin’s face, his ruined knuckles leaving a smear of dark blood on the younger’s already stained face. “Taemin please! Please you’re scaring me… I’m sorry for getting angry at you, really, I am! We’re just both cranky and stressed out! I didn’t mean it, please, just wake up…” Onew tried to hold back the sob that began to build at the back of his throat, but it was no use as the small hiccup cracked his voice and the tears began to flow. Gently, the older tapped his hands against Taemin’s unresponsive cheeks. “Taemin..? Phone… I have to call for help… phone…” He began muttering to himself, trying to keep a level head while rooting around in his jean pockets for his phone. His heart soared as his fingers closed around the familiar shape. However, as the oldest tried to unlock the cell phone, his heart was almost torn straight back out again as the screen stayed black, signalling the mobile being void of any charge. 

Holding back another sob, Jinki slowly leant over Taemin, patting the boy’s jean pockets while trying not to move him too much… he remembered from the amount of medical shows that he used to watch not to move someone who had a head injury, especially if they might have a neck or back injury too… he felt his heart lift again at the hard, rectangular object he felt in the pocket, but after easing it out, the hope shrivelled and died once more.

Once out of its tight confinements of Taemin’s tight jeans, the phone fell apart in his hands, a large crack down the screen, a chunk of the inner workings coming off with the back cover… there was no way Taemin’s phone would turn on to make a phonecall either.

The uncontrollable panic began to rise again as Jinki slowly fell back, threading his fingers through his longer brunette hair, not caring at the streaks of blood his knuckles left behind. 

“Taemin… I…I don’t want to leave you but I have to go get help, okay? I have to go find someone to help you…” A small sob escaped the older’s lips again and he cursed himself, tugging slightly on his hair. “Damn it Jinki, get it together… we have to be mature and steady here… you won’t be any help to Taemin if you’re panicking… come on… deep breaths…” He tried to calm himself, mumbling under his breath before leaning down, pressing a gentle peck on Taemin’s bloody temple. “I’ll be right back, just hold on, okay Taemin? Hold on. I won’t be long.”

Satisfied that Taemin knows what he’s doing, Jinki carefully gets to his feet, trying to ignore the crunching of the glass below his sneakers as he climbs out of the shattered driver’s window, wiping the blood from his forehead with his uninjured hand. 

I must have split my forehead open on the steering wheel… He mused before taking one last look in at Taemin in the car, still unmoving, and setting off at a run despite the uncomfortable lurch of his stomach.


	3. Getting Help

Getting up the steep hill was a challenge. Onew stumbled and tripped, his knees muddy and his hands covered in shallow cuts from his scrambling to stand every time he lost his balance. The hill they’d fallen down felt more like a cliff to the leader of SHINee as he climbed, still partially blinded from tears and blood, but so much adrenaline running through his blood that he didn’t care for his injuries, he had to get Taemin help. The dear, sweet Maknae who was under so much pressure recently.

He stumbled again, flinching at the jolt of pain through his hands, but Jinki persevered and finally made it to the top of the hill, panting harshly from his exhaustion. 

They’d been in the middle of nowhere when the truck had crashed into them, the only sign of an accident having even happened being a few, small parts of debris from their car on the road and the skidding tire marks in the soil off the road. The truck which had smashed into them was nowhere to be seen. Onew couldn’t even have the energy to be angry about the driver not seeming to care that he’d possibly killed Taemin. 

Catching as much of his breath as he could, Onew lifted himself back up and began to run up the road, back the way they’d been driving. He opened his mouth and began shouting, screaming for help, hoping that someone, anyone would hear him and help. The image of Taemin’s still body stuck in his mind. What if he got back to the car to find him deathly still and cold? What if he got back to blood trails and animal tracks? What if, what if, what if…

Bright headlights illuminating the dark ahead of him snapped Jinki from his morbid thoughts, heart jumping in anticipation as he began to wildy wave his arms, doing anything he could to attract the car’s attention. He shouted, screamed, jumped, did everything he could… he almost passed out from relief when the car slowed to a stop beside him, a tall man climbing out of the driver’s side of the car and hurrying towards him. He looked quite young, couldn’t have been much older than Jinki himself.

“A-Are you alright? What happened?” The man stuttered, eyes wide as he put a hand out to steady Jinki’s swaying body. He’d done it, he’d found help. Now the adrenaline was beginning to die down.

“W-We need help,” Onew choked out, “T-There was an accident, our car got hit. Please, I need to call an ambulance. M-My.. friend, my friend is really hurt. I need to get him help.” The man nodded quickly in response, turning to the car.

“Mi-ok, I need my phone.” He quickly told the other person in the car, the girl nodding and rooting through her handbag where she’d had it stored for safe keeping Jinki guessed. Once she’d got it, she climbed out of her side of the car, hurrying over to Jinki and the man while giving him the phone. While their saviour called the emergency services, Mi-ok squinted at Onew, looking confused, before her eyes widened.

“A-aren’t you Onew from SHINee?” She asked, blinking a little in shock.

All Onew could do was nod a little in response. There was no way this wasn’t going to get out to the fans either way, he may as well be honest to the people trying to help him despite the fact his head spun and his hands shook.

She paled a little. “Who was in the car with you?” When Jinki didn’t reply, she turned to the man on the phone. “They’re members of SHINee,” She told him with a shaking voice. “I think one of the other members was in the car with him.”

“Taemin,” He told her in a small voice, once again blinking back the tears that he’d not long stopped. “Taemin’s the one who’s hurt, it’s really bad, please.”

The man just nodded, continuing to talk on the phone while asking Onew questions every now and again about how Taemin was when he left, what exactly happened, etc. Then he ended the call. “An ambulance is coming, they said to try and get back down to the wreckage and stay with Taemin-ssi until they get there, try to wake him up.”

But Onew didn’t hear what the male was saying anymore, his head spun, blood still steadily falling from the wound on his forehead. He could hear Mi-ok talking to him, but he couldn’t make out the words, they sounded foreign and far away, as if he was underwater trying to understand Spanish. 

His vision began to fade out as he lost his balance and hit the floor in a heap.

\--

When Onew next woke, he was lying on a hard bed, the room around him too bright, too clean compared to his room in the dorm. He blinked lazily for a second, trying to focus his thoughts as to why he was where he was.

“Onew-hyung? Are you awake?” A familiar voice pulled Onew from his half asleep doze, his gaze turning to his left hand side where Jonghyun sat, eyes wide with hope although his hair was dishevelled and bags hung low and dark under his eyes. Their manager sat beside Jonghyun, looking equally as exhausted. 

Onew blinked groggily for a second, nodding a little, before his memories once again rushed back and he remembered passing out in the car after the crash and waking in a familiar situation, confused at first, but everything flooding back in a split second. He quickly sat up, ignoring the uncomfortable tug from the wires attached to his body. 

“Taemin? How’s Taemin? Is he okay?!” Onew demanded, scrambling to get out of the bed. Their manager hurried over, putting his large hands on Jinki’s shoulders and forcing him to lie back down.

“Calm down, Taemin’s alive. Be careful, you went through a lot. No rushing yourself now.”

Jinki relaxed a little, falling back into his hard, uncomfortable pillows. “He’s okay?”

Jonghyun flinched at the small voice, avoiding his leader’s gaze. “He’s alive.” Their manager repeated.

“That’s not what I asked. Is he okay? What happened?”

Jonghyun sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You and Taemin both went through a lot, hyung. You need to rest.”

“Not until you tell me how Taemin is.”

Jonghyun turned to their manager, both staying silent for several moments before their manager sighed, giving Jonghyun a small nod.

“Onew-hyung… Taemin hit his head really hard, enough to fracture his skull, his left left was broken in several places and he broke a few ribs from being thrown around the car when his seatbelt snapped. You’ve been asleep on and off for 2 days now, you were never fully aware every time you woke though, Taemin… Taemin hasn’t woken up yet.”

“W-What do you mean he hasn’t woken up yet…?” Onew stuttered, trying hard to stay calm since he knew Jonghyun and their manager wouldn’t tell him anything if he started freaking out.

“Like I said, his head… it’s quite bad, hyung. They don’t know when he’ll wake up, if at all. Key and Minho are in there with him.”

“Take me to him.”


End file.
